My Love
by Nyarghh
Summary: Dino's skills would drop when his family was not with him, and it would increase when he had his family around him. His skills when he's with me was bad too. Does that mean I'm not his family? DinoxOC


**My Love**

Summary: Dino's skills would drop when his family was not with him, and it would increase when he had his family around him. His skills when he's with me was bad too. Does that mean I'm not his family? DinoxOC

x………………………………………………..x

Kitty: ahaha. Another short oneshot. Please enjoy

Matt: She can't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because they already own her.

Kitty: YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE FREE MATT!

Matt: lol :D Oh and this is in first person point of view. So that the reader can think that she is in the story.

x…………………………………………………..x

I don't get it. Dino was my boss right? So he shouldn't be clumsy around me. Yet once everybody is gone and Dino and I are left alone, he's the clumsiest man on the planet. Aren't I in his family? So why is he so clumsy? Doesn't this mean he doesn't consider me as a family member?

But the way he looked at me, Every time our eyes meet, he would look away so fast you would have thought his head was going to come off. This action surprised me. Maybe he didn't like me at all.

He always avoided me in the halls. And when I spoke with him, he would slutter all the time. Maybe he doesn't like me after all.

Today Dino and I are alone again. I was too depressed and emo to notice though. I was in my private emo corner thinking over things. I heard Dino call out my name.

I really liked him a lot, but I didn't think he felt the same with me.

He called out my name again. I love that voice of his.

I heard him fall many times. I also loved his clumsiness.

"____-chan. Why are you crying?" he said. I looked up. I was crying? I didn't noticed.

Dino bought a hand up to wipe the fallen tears of my face.

"_____." He sounded serious. "Why are you crying?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bursted out crying. Dino thought he said something wrong ang tried to calm me down.

Before I knew it, I was in his lap with his hand on my back, rubbing my back in a circular motion. I felt embarrassed. I'm in my mid 20s' and yet im still crying over trivial things.

Dino looked at me. "Why are you crying?" he asked again.

My crying was reduced to hiccups and snobs.

"I didn't think you liked me." I said in-between sobs. Dino's eyes seemed to be too big for his eye sockets now.

"____-chan! Why would you think I didn't like you?" he exclaimed. I told him what I thought and waited for a reply.

All I got was his laughter.

"Dino! Don't laugh at me!" I exclaimed embarrassed. I was silenced with a kiss from him. I sat there dumbfounded. I kissed back, feeling him smile at the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth. I forced a moan down my throat.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back. He looked at me.

"___-chan. I never felt that way before. Sure I didn't recognize you as a family member."

I felt a tug at my heart. So it was true? Dino continued.

"Because I felt that you were much more then that." He said. I blinked.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"I love you more then a family member. In fact, I love you. Like a lover." He said. I started crying.

"I…..love….you…too… I loved you for….a long time." I said in-between sobs. This time I was in tears of joy. Dino smiled at me, which the smile that I loved so much.

"If you feel the same then…" He pulled himself up and carried me bridal style.

"____-chan. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Dino smiled and walked out of the room, carrying me with him.

No sooner had he walked did he trip, sending me down with him.

"Ahh!___-chan? Are you ok?!" he cried. I giggled and kissed him.

"You're a clutz." I said. Dino smiled sheepishly.

"But you're my clutz."

"I know." He said as we kissed again. But I wonder where his men were.-

-Outside-

"Shhhhh!"

"I can't see!"

"Get out of the way!"

"It's about time."

People walking pass wondered why there were at least 14 people crowding around one window.

x………………………………………..x

Kitty: There :D

Matt: ok! People you know the drill! Read and Review!


End file.
